


death, and all of [her] [girl]friends

by MovePastTheFeeling



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, just fluff, missy is probably ooc but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovePastTheFeeling/pseuds/MovePastTheFeeling
Summary: Surprise! Missy isn't actually dead.More surprising, though, is how she reacts to the Doctor's new regeneration.





	death, and all of [her] [girl]friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look at me I still remember how to write one-shots!

“Missy! You’re alive!” the Doctor exclaims.

The Doctor, as well as her new companions, are all kneeling around Missy, who has just taken her first breath in quite a long time. They had discovered her body in the same forsaken forest in which her past regeneration left her.

“Don’t sound so surprised by that, Doctor,” Missy says. “Did you really think I wouldn’t make it? Wait, why do you sound like a woman now? Why can’t I see? What’s happening?”

“No, it’s not like that,” the Doctor says. “Wait, I mean, I am a woman now. And your eyesight is still, ah, recovering, I just meant that I completely disagree with your silly assertion that I thought you wouldn’t make it. I had faith in you all along.”

“Really, Doctor?” Missy asks.

“Eh, well, fine, I had my doubts,” the Doctor says. “To be fair, you were in a really bad way. I think that I gave you fifty-fifty odds in my head.”

“Just fifty-fifty?” Missy asks.

“Well, y’know,” the Doctor says. “I hate putting an exact number on it.”

“Spare me the hemming and hawing, please,” Missy asks. “Admit it. You didn’t think I could make it. You didn’t think I had it in me.”

“Fine. I’ll tell you. I do hate to lie, after all,” the Doctor says. “Unless I really need to. Or I want to. Like when I told Yasmin that her new scarf really brings out her eyes.”

“Are you saying it doesn’t?” Yasmin asks, offended.

“It brings out a lot of things,” the Doctor says. “Anyway, where were we? Ah, yes, I believe that I, in my brilliant, brilliant brain, gave you about a five percent chance to live, Missy.”

“Five percent?” Missy asks. “That’s it?”

“Look, love, you’re alive,” the Doctor says, playfully patting one of Missy’s cheeks. “Isn’t that enough?”

“I’m not sure now,” Missy says. “Now that I know that you only consider me five percent resilient.”

“Well, Mr. Cheerful over here,” the Doctor says, pointing her thumb at Graham. “He thought you were dead.”

“Dead? Me?” Missy scoffs. “What a preposterous thought.”

“To be fair, your hearts were both completely non-functional when we found you,” the Doctor says. “And you appeared very pale and mildly corpse-like. Luckily for you, you didn’t let that stop you. You’re also not letting your lack of eyesight prevent you from having a very pleasant conversation with me.”

“Yes, about that,” Missy says, once again rubbing her eyes. “That’s coming back, yes?”

“Yeah, your eyeballs were all screwy and mostly destroyed when we found you, but they’ll be fine,” the Doctor says. “Looked really gross, though. Ryan almost threw up because of it.”

“Did not!” he protests.

“Oh, shush,” the Doctor. “Besides, your eyes should be all better right about…”

The Doctor snaps her fingers, and Missy blinks a couple of times to focus them. She slowly looks around her to get her bearings. Trees come into focus, first as blobs, then as full, proper trees, with the branches and leaves and everything. Next comes the grass, soft beneath her touch, each blade making themselves known to her. Then, she finally looks, up, and there she is.

Wait, there she is.

Missy blinks a couple of more times.

Because kneeling in front of her is the Doctor, now a woman. A gorgeous woman with cropped, dirty blonde hair, stunning eyes, and an absolutely killer smile. For the first time in her long, long life, Missy finds that she’s at an utter loss for words.

“Come now, the regeneration isn’t that bad, is it?” the Doctor asks. “I’ve gotten neutral to positive reactions from everyone I know. Besides Nardole, of course, but I don’t exactly keep him around for his good taste. Oh, and Madame Vastra and Jenny seemed to quite like the new look. What do you think?”

Missy tries to will herself to speak, but still, she feels as if all words have left her mind. How terribly embarrassing. The Doctor studies her curiously for a moment, before her eyes light up in delight.

“Goodness, Missy,” the Doctor says. “Are you getting flustered? In front of little old me?”

Thankfully, Missy finds that her wit seems to somewhat return to her brain as she hears herself getting teased. By the Doctor, of all people!

“Nonsense,” Missy says. “Don’t you dare tease me, Doctor. I just almost died, after all.”

“I think you are flustered,” the Doctor says. “Wow, are you blushing, too?”

“Absolutely not,” Missy says, though she brings her fingers up to her cheeks to find them burning hot. “This is just the color returning to me. I was just technically dead, I’ll have you know.”

“Now, now, Missy,” the Doctor says. “Don’t you remember what I said about lying?”

“That you do it when you need or want to?” Missy asks.

The Doctor frowns at her.

“Don’t you dare use my own words against me,” the Doctor says. “But, just admit it. You like the new me, don’t you?”

“Don’t be so full of yourself, Doctor,” Missy says. “It’s a terrible look on you.”

“But my actual look isn’t a terrible look, yeah?” the Doctor asks, the smile on her face growing even wider.

Missy is about to bite back with a sharp retort, but the Doctor’s smile is just so stunning that she just stops and stares for a moment, biting her lip. The Doctor’s eyes find a way to light up even further.

“Lip biting!” the Doctor exclaims, standing up and pointing at Missy. “I see lip biting. Definitely flustered in front of me.”

“Oh, give it up,” Missy says.

“Okay, okay, I’m done,” the Doctor says. “Anyway, shall we? We have the TARDIS and the whole universe waiting for us. Want to come along?”

The Doctor extends her hand out to Missy, and with it, extends the promise of adventure, excitement, and companionship – true companionship, the kind that Missy has denied for so long. She thinks about denying it some more.

But, she takes the Doctor’s hand and stands up proudly, brushing the dirt from her clothes. The universe calls for her, too.

* * *

Later on, when they’re in the TARDIS, drifting lazily through space, Missy tries her best to find the Doctor amongst the maze of rooms that make up the frustratingly-designed timeship. Missy finds just about every type of room imaginable, from more typical ones like bedrooms and kitchens to truly bizarre ones like a room full of buzzing bees and room that’s constantly drifting in and out of the fifth dimension.

Finally, the TARDIS reveals to her the Doctor, who’s sitting in the library and reading a comic book. She’s changed out of her rather atrocious (in Missy’s opinion) outfit from before and is wearing a fluffy wool sweater and what appear to be rainbow-print leggings. She looks quite cozy, but still atrocious. Missy smiles softly at the sight, and she’s certainly not the type of person to smile softly at anything at all.

She’s not sure if she likes these new developments in her personality, all of them seemingly surrounding the Doctor and her regeneration.

“Doctor?” Missy finally greets, her voice coming out far softer and tentative than she had intended.

The Doctor looks up, capturing Missy with her stunning eyes.

“Hello, love,” she says. “Is the TARDIS treating you well?”

“Oh, I do sense some animosity,” Missy says, running her fingertips over the spines of the books. “I’m quite cross at you, though, I’ll have you know.”

“Is that so?” the Doctor asks. “Whatever for?”

“You teased me quite relentlessly back there,” Missy says, trying to muster up some of her usual pride and sass. “I’m not a fan of such treatment.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the Doctor says, sounding so earnest that Missy starts to regret even bringing any of this up.

The Doctor stands up and walks over to Missy, looping her arms around the back of her neck. Missy stiffens at the contact at first, but quickly softens into it. She doesn’t understand – or rather, she doesn’t want to understand – the way she feels about the Doctor now, the way she goes all, well, soft around her.

“I just couldn’t resist,” the Doctor continues. “After being so flustered around you for so long, I simply had to relish when the tables were turned.”

“You, flustered around me?” Missy asks. “Whatever for?”

The Doctor just looks into Missy’s eyes and hopes that she’s not about to make a terrible, terrible mistake.  

Because next, the Doctor leans forwards and captures Missy’s lips in a soft, delicate kiss. Missy makes a surprised noise, but quickly sinks into it. The Doctor never wants to leave this moment, which is entirely possible given her skillset and where they are right now.

But, the moment doesn’t last forever. Missy pulls away first, looking at the Doctor with wide eyes.

“If nearly dying gets you to kiss me like that, I’m going to do it more often,” Missy says.

The Doctor laughs, a brilliant, bright, pealing laugh, and though she resists at first, Missy can’t help but join in.

“Love, please don’t do that to me,” the Doctor says.

“Do you mean that?” Missy asks. “‘Love?’”

The doctor smiles her bright, brilliant smile.

“I think I’ve loved you most my lives,” the Doctor says.

Missy gasps, bringing her hand up to her chest.

“I can’t believe you just said that!” Missy says. “You’ve turned into such a terrible romantic!”

“But you like it, right?” the Doctor asks.

“I love it,” Missy says.

They both laugh some more until they can’t stand being so close to one another without kissing, so they kiss, softly, sweetly, amongst the old books in the library.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much tbh


End file.
